Karaoke- winx style
by shadowritergirl
Summary: karaoke night! What happens when you mix country music with the winx and their boyfriends?
1. Chapter 1

"Finally! A night on the town!" Musa whooped, throwing her backpack in the general direction of the couch. I yell sounded out.

"Hey! Watch it, Musa!" Chloe Ross exclaimed, barely catching the red canvas. Musa giggled, then disappeared into her room.

The rest of the girls walked in, shaking thier heads.

"What two variables _never _go together, _Stella?_" Tecna asked, turning on the blonde.

"Hey! It's not my fault she drank the wrong coffee this morning! I was the one who was supposed to!" Stella objected.

"What did you put in it?" Flora asked, throwing her books into her bedroom, watching as they landed on her bed.

"Um... An energy potion." Stella laughed weakly.

"You're kidding, right? You do know she's gonna be all over Riven tonight, right?" Flora asked.

"It wears off on me by the time classes are over." Stella shrugged.

"Well, I'm still telling Riven to expect it when we meet up tonight." Chloe grinned.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Riven groaned, banging his head on his desk, after listening to the conversation the girls said.

"Sorry dude. Looks like you're in trouble tonight!" Helia laughed, leaning against the doorframe to his and Riven's room.

Riven glared at his brother, then shook his head.

"Go get ready. We need to pick the girls up in half an hour." Brandon said, flopping on to the couch.

"Fine." Riven huffed, pushing past Helia and slamming the door to his room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is Karaoke Night. And it's Country night! Let's have some volunteers!" The DJ called.

"I'll go!" Flora grinned standing up and sashaying up to the stage.

"What will your song be miss?" The Dj asked.

"Red High Heels by Kelly Pickler." Flora grinned.

"A little upbeat to start the night off. All right here we go." The man grinned. The music started.

_**Baby, I've got plans tonight**_  
_**You don't know nothin' about**_  
_**I've been sitting around way too long**_  
_**Trying to figure you out**_  
_**But you say that you'll call, and you don't**_  
_**And I'm spinning my wheels**_  
_**So I'm going out tonight**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

Helia chuckled and shook his head as Flora twirled in her red high heels.**__**

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
Who says he has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said so yourself  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

The audience started cheering.**__**

Well, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you?  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

Helia laughed at his girl.**__**

All those games you tried to play  
Well, they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put up a barbed wire fence

_**Around my heart**_  
_**Baby, just to keep you out**_  
_**Well, you thought I'd wait around forever**_  
_**But, baby, get real**_  
_**I just kicked you to the curb**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

_**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to**_  
_**I'll bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you?**_  
_**I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

_**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to**_  
_**I'll bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you?**_  
_**I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels**_

_**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to**_  
_**I'll bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you?**_  
_**I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

The audience erupted. Clapping and cheers.

"Who's next?" Flora asked, resuming her.

"I'll go!" Brandon volunteered, throwing his head back and finishing his shot Fire Whiskey.

"There's my Brandon!" Stella squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright buddy, what's your song?" The DJ asked.

"Trace Adkins, Honky Tonk Badonkadonk." Brandon smirked down at Stella. She was blushing.

"Alright. Here we go!" The music started.

**_Turn it up some_**  
**_Alright boys, this is her favorite song_**  
**_You know that right_**  
**_So, if we play it good and loud_**  
**_She might get up and dance again_**  
**_Ooh, she put her beer down_**  
**_Here she comes_**  
**_Here she comes_**  
**_Left left left right left_**  
**_Whoo_**

Stella began laughing.

_**Husslers shootin' eight ball**_  
_**Throwin' darts at the wall**_  
_**Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall**_  
_**Here she comes, Lord help us all**_  
_**Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair**_  
_**Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault**_  
_**It's so hard not to stare**_  
_**At that honky tonk badonkadonk**_  
_**Keepin' perfect rhythm**_  
_**Make ya wanna swing along**_  
_**Got it goin' on**_  
_**Like Donkey Kong**_  
_**And whoo-wee**_  
_**Shut my mouth, slap your grandma**_  
_**There outta be a law**_  
_**Get the Sheriff on the phone**_  
_**Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on**_  
_**That honky tonk badonkadonk**_  
_**(Aww son)**_

Stella took another shot of her whiskey to hide her smile.**__**

Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care about the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk) 

The music ended and Brandon walked off stage.

"Now who?" He asked, his arm circling Stella waist.

"Tecna and I." Timmy grinned.

"What? No!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Timmy's tone said it wasn't open for discussion. Tecna sulked as Timmy pulled her onstage.


	3. Chapter 3

"What would you two like to sing?" The Disc Jocky asked.

"Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood." Timmy said, watching Tecna. Her eyes went wide as the song began.

Timmy began:**_  
We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're okay  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again  
Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_**

Tecna sang shakily:

_**Remind me, remind me**_

Timmy grinned.

_**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**_

Tecna began to gain confidience.

_**Remind me, remind me**_  
_**Remember the airport dropping me off**_  
_**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**_

Timmy:**_  
I felt bad cause you missed your flight_**

Both sang:

_**But that meant we had one more night**_

Tecna:**_  
Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
_**Timmy**_:_**

Remind me, baby, remind me

Tecna:**_  
Oh, so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
_**Timmy:

_**Remind me, baby, remind me**_  
_**I wanna feel that way**_

Tecna:

**_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_**

Both:

_**Oh, if you still love me**_  
_**Don't just assume I know**_

Tecna:

_**Baby, remind me, remind me**_  
_**Do you remember the way it felt?**_

Timmy:

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

Tecna:

_**Remind me**_

Timmy:

_**Yeah, remind me**_

Tecna:

_**All those things that you used to do**_  
_**That made me fall in love with you**_  
_**Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**_

Timmy:

_**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**_  
_**All those mornings I was late for work**_  
_**Remind me**_

Both:

Oh, baby, remind me

Tecna**_: Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
_**Timmy: **_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
_**Tecna: **_Remind me, yeah, oh  
_**Timmy: **_Baby, remind me_**

The crowd erupted into cheers. Tecna ran offstage- back to her seat- and quickly downed five shots of Red Wine.

Timmy was chuckling as he sat back down next to her. He turned to Musa.

"See if you can top that." Timmy challenged to her. She smirked.

"You're on." Musa walked on stage.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, miss?" The Dj asked.

"A song close to my past. Blown Away by Carrie Underwood." Musa sighed.

"Here we go!" The man smiled. Musa hung her head down and began singing.

_**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**_

_**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**_

_**Her daddy was a mean old mister**_

_**Mama was an angel in the ground**_

_**Weatherman called for a twister**_

_**She prayed blow it down...**_

Musa looked at Riven as she began singing the chorus.

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house**_

_**There's not enough wind in Okalahoma to rip the nails out of the past**_

_**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away!**_

_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!**_

_**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**_

_**Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away!**_

_**Blown away! (Blown away)**_

_**She heard those sirens screaming out**_

_**Her daddy lay there passed out on the couch**_

_**She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the winds**_

_**Some people people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge**_

_**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away!**_

_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!**_

_**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**_

_**Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away!**_

_**Blown away! (Blown away)**_

Riven looked shocked. He had known Musa had had a rough past- but that rough. How the hell was he supposed to answer to that?

**_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to was the sins out of that house_**

**_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_**

**_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away!_**

**_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_**

**_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_**

**_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away! (Blown away!)_**

Riven knew how to answer now. He stood up and walked by Musa, hoping she wouldn't be surprised by what he was about to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Black Tears by Jason Aldean." Riven said before the DJ had a chance to even ask what he wanted.

"This one's for you Musa." Riven watched Musa as he began.

**_She puts on her work clothes, fishnet pantyhose,_**  
**_She's got a nickname everybody knows at the gentlemen's club_**  
**_She clocks in at midnight, even though it never feels right,_**  
**_Makes her money one dollar at a time._**  
**_Without the makeup, nobody knows her name,_**  
**_And she wears the pain_**

**_Black tears, rolling down,_**  
**_From the eyes of an angel in a sinner's town_**  
**_She reveals, and they all cheer,_**  
**_Then she cries, black tears_**

**_Jealous of the innocent, sometimes she's convinced,_**  
**_The boss man is still a friend she needs._**  
**_She's tried everything, cheap sex and cocaine,_**  
**_Anything to hide the pain for a little while_**  
**_The wrong kind of famous in her momma's eyes,_**  
**_You can tell she knows it when she cries_**

**_Black tears, rolling down_**  
**_From the eyes of an angel in a sinner's town,_**  
**_White lights on the mirror,_**  
**_Just won't hide, black tears_**

**_She tries and tries so hard to get away_**  
**_But everybody's watching_**

**_Black tears, rolling down,_**  
**_From the eyes of an angel in a sinner's town,_**  
**_If all the pain would just disappear_**  
**_She'd quit cryin', yeah she'd quit cryin',_**  
**_Black tears_**

Musa smiled wryly as Riven came off stage. As he sat beside her, she leaned against him.

"Nice of you to understand." She murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Sky! C'mon!" Bloom downed a shot of Bourbon and pulled a protesting Sky on to the stage.

"What do ya want to sing?" The Dj asked, taking a swig of water.

"Girl On Fire by Arshad." Bloom grinned. Sky chuckled and began.

_**They don't own me, I'm not a piece in thier games**_

_**Can't control me, they're the only ones to be blamed**_

_**Bloom smiled and sang:**_

_**I'll never breakdown, I won't give up this fight**_

_**I'll give 'em nothing, nothing, nothing**_

_**Ohhh, ohhh**_

Sky sang the chorus:

_**Just one kiss, and I will be hooked to her fire**_

_**Her flames are surrounding me now**_

_**As we watch as they light up the sky**_

_**We must stand and fight**_

_**'Cause this love is not a game to me**_

_**We'll survive and start an uprising**_

_**You can ignite (you can ignite)**_

_**Stand and fight (stand and fight)**_

_**Don't cave in (don't cave in)**_

_**So let the games begin**_

_**Oh, woah**_

Bloom sang the next verse:

_**Notice me 'cause I've been here all along**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Since you sang me your song**_

_**It's our moment to turn things around**_

_**With nothing, with nothing**_

_**And now our star- crossed love has materialized**_

_**We've locked our fate right here, right now**_

Sky:

_**Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire**_

_**Her flames are surrounding me now**_

_**As we watch as they light up the sky**_

_**We must stand and fight**_

_**'Cause this love is not a game to me**_

_**We'll survive and start an uprising**_

_**You can ignite (you can ignite)**_

_**Stand and fight (stand and fight)**_

_**Don't cave in (don't cave in)**_

_**So let the games begin**_

Bloom finished the song, repeating the chorus.

When the two finally finished, the audience was louder than before.

"Nicely done, you two." Stella nodded.

"Your turn." Bloom said.

"What? No. I can't sing." Stella blushed.

"Go!" All the girls said.

"Alright, fine!" Stella sighed, walking to the stage.

* * *

**I know I said country but I changed it**


	7. Chapter 7

"All right miss, hold on for a second while I make an announcement. We're changing the category to pop and country. So what're you singing?" The Dj smirked.

"It's All About Me." Stella said, looking at her friends who were laughing uncontrollably.

The music started.

_**You know it's all about me**_

_**You know it's all about me**_

_**You know it's all about me**_

_**You know it's all about me**_

_**Don't hate me 'cause I got it going on**_

_**It's just me, I'm hot never cold**_

_**I can rock it anyway that I choose**_

_**I'm so good (Oh, yeah)**_

_**I make up all the rules**_

_**I can't help it if I set all the trends**_

_**Everybody wants to be my best friend**_

_**It's infectious, c'mon don't you be jealous**_

_**Just join in this love fest**_

_**You know that...**_

All the others shook their heads as Stella sang the chorus, and Musa got them singing along to the next verse.

_**M-m-m Myspace, I have ten million friends**_

_**T-t-t text me, BFF to the end**_

_**P-p-p page me on your cell and press send**_

_**Diva what, diva who, diva where**_

_**That's me**_

_**D-d-d download all my crazy new looks**_

_**U-u-u upload all my video looks**_

_**So buy my ringtone, fashion line, and cook books**_

_**Diva what, diva who, diva where**_

As Stella sang the chorus again, Chloe began thinking... She was snapped out of her trace when the next verse started

_**I'm so beautiful**_

_**I'm platinum and gold**_

_**And my reign is supreme**_

_**So follow the leader you're all on my team**_

_**I can't help it if I set all the trends**_

_**Everybody wants to be my best friend**_

_**It's contagious and it's so outrageous**_

_**Grandparents, grown-ups, and kids of all ages**_

_**Madonna ain't got nothing on me**_

_**Beyonce ain't got nothing on me**_

_**Christina ain't got nothing on me**_

_**Diva what, diva who, diva where**_

_**You know Mariah ain't got nothing on me**_

_**Fergie ain't got nothing on me**_

_**Gwen Stefani ain't got nothing on me**_

_**Diva what, diva who, diva where**_

_**That's me!**_

As Stella finished the song, Chloe put her plan together and motioned for Stella to stay on stage when she finished.

"All right ladies and gentlemen. Apparently, my friends want to come up on stage and sing a group song. C'mon up guys!" Stella smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Aisha, and Bloom all dragged their boyfriend's on stage. Stella handed out the mikes.

"All right, private request. Music starts, NOW!" The Dj clicked a button on the keyboard and the music began. Helia grinned at the music and began.

_**What time is it? Summertime, it's our vacation**_

_**What time is it? Party time, that's right, say it loud!**_

_**Riven joined his brother and the two sang.**_

_**What time is it? The time of our lives, anticipation**_

_**What time is it? Summertime, school's out, scream and shout!**_

Riven sang solo:

_**Finally summer's here, good to be chillin' out**_

_**I'm off the clock, the pressure's out**_

_**Now my girl's what it's all about**_

Musa:

_**Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance**_

_**I'm here to stay, not moving away**_

_**Ready for a summer's romance**_

Both:

_**Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah**_

_**We're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you say it now**_

_**Right now**_

All:

_**What time is it? Summertime, it's our vacation**_

_**What time is it? Party time, that's right, say it loud**_  
_**What time is it? The time of our lives, anticipation**_

_**What time is it? Summertime, school's out scream and shout**_

Stella and Tecna:

_**We've got no rules, no summer school**_

_**I'm free to shop till I drop**_

_**It's an education vacation**_

_**And the party never has to stop**_  
_**We've got things to do, I'll see you soon**_

_**And we're really gonna miss you all**_

_**And I'll see you and you, and you and you**_

_**Bye, bye until next fall, bye, bye**_

All:

_**Everybody going, crazy, yeah**_

___**We're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you say it now**_

_**Right now**_  
_**What time is it? Summertime, it's our vacation**_

_**What time is it? Party time, that's right, say it loud**_  
_**What time is it? The time of our lives, anticipation**_

_**What time is it? Summertime, school's out scream and shout**_

Chloe and Duman:

_**No more wakin' up at six a.m.**_

_**'Cause now our time is all our own**_

_**Enough already, we're waiting**_

_**Come on, let's go out of control**_

Sky and Brandon:

_**All right, everybody, yeah**_

_**Come on, school pride, let's show it (show it)**_

_**The champions, we know it (Know it)**_

_**Wildcats are the best, red, white and gold**_

_**When we do it, we do it (do it)**_

_**We're number one, we proved it (Proved it)**_

_**Let's live it up, party down**_

_**That's what the summer's all about**_

All:

**_What time is it? Summertime is finally here_**

**_Let's celebrate_**

**_We wanna hear you loud and clear now_**  
**_School's out_**

**_We can sleep as late as we want to_**

**_It's party time_**

**_Now we can do whatever we wanna do_**  
**_What time is it? It's summertime_**

**_We're lovin' it, come on and say, okay now_**

**_What time is it? It's party time_**

**_Let's go and have the time of our lives, let's go!_**

The crowd screamed it's loudest.

"Haha! Success!" Chloe grinned.

"We have got to do this more often." Riven chuckled.

"There is a music competition coming up, ya know." Musa said.

"We're in!" Everyone said.

"We Are The Fallen." Chloe said, holding her hand up.

"Up high!" Stella high fived the black- haired girl. The others did the same.


End file.
